


Birthdays and gunshots

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Birthday, DC comics - Freeform, Flashfam, Mission Gone Wrong, batfam, birthday gone wrong, dc, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: When Wally wakes up on November 11 and remembers it’s his birthday, he exclaims that “today’s gonna be a good day” but oh how wrong he was. He got with the boy of his dreams, ate cake and ice cream and celebrates his birthday. But what happens when a patrol date with his lover comes around on his birthday evening?
Relationships: Birdflash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Birthdays and gunshots

Wally West woke up for his sixteenth birthday on November 11th, and sat bolt upright in bed.

"Hey! Sweet sixteen!" Wally exclaimed happily as he started singing and dancing in his bed. 

"Got my cast off too! Nice! Today's gonna be a great day!" Wally said as he hopped out of bed, referring to an injury from a previous fight with the injustice league a couple of weeks ago. 

Wally raced downstairs and immediately greeted his parents as his mom was setting the table and his dad sat drinking coffee and reading a news paper. 

"Morning mom, morning Dad." Wally smiled as he sat down. 

"Good morning Wally, happy birthday!" Wallys mom, Mary greeted happily. 

"Happy birthday son." Wallys father said, smiling. 

"Thanks mom, thanks Dad!" Wally said as he grabbed a fork and knife from the table. 

"Aw my favourite! Heaping piles of everything! Thanks mom!" Wally grinned ear to ear as he dove into his birthday breakfast. 

"Your welcome Wally. We're gonna head over to your Uncle Barry's house for supper at seven, so be home by then if you go out after school." Mary informed. 

"Ok. The teams throwing a surprise party for me at the cave, so I'm gonna head over there after school and I'll come home at six to have an hour to just chill and get ready before we go." Wally said, stuffing his face full of pancakes. 

"Perhaps in school today, you should ask your teacher the definition of 'superise' son." Rudy chuckled. 

"Oh, and if you want, I can take you for your drivers test after school. This weather would be good proving grounds." Rudy continued, referencing to the cold weather, ice and snow outside. 

"Thanks Dad, but uh, I'm not really in a hurry to drive, cause, you know. I'm me." Wally smiled as his parents laughed. 

"Well, I know your aunt Iris has a surprise for you." Mary said as she turned on the TV. 

"And a special shoutout and happy birthday to my nephew, Wally! Now, the schools canceled today due to a snow day, are-" Iris's voice came through on the TV as she started listing the schools closing for today. 

"Cool! I'll have to thank her at supper tonight!" Wally said, smiling. Mary and Rudy sat down and began eating their meals, smiling at their son. 

"Ah yes!" Wally jumped up and shoved his fists in the air in triumph, pushing his chair backward slightly, as his aunt listed his school, keystone high, officially canceled for the day. His parents giggled and shook their heads as he sat back down to finish eating. After he finished eating, Wally used his speed to clean up the kitchen and clear the table. When he was finished cleaning up he dashed upstairs and grabbed his phone from his bedroom, ran to the door and started putting his coat on. 

"Alright, imma head to the cave for that surprise party. I'll see you guys later, love you!" Wally said as he shrugged his coat on and walked out the door. 

"Love you too, have fun!" Mary called out to Wally from the doorstep as he walked across the front lawn. 

"I will, bye!" Wally waved as he descended, walking down the sidewalk. 

Wally walked into the cave, instantly greeted by a loud "surprise!"from the team. 

"Aw you guys. You really didn't have to!" Wally said giddily as he couldn't help the wide ear-to-ear grin forming on his face. 

"Right. As if you hadn't been hinting about it for months." Robin teased. Wally just chuckled and they all sat down, or stood if they chose to, around Wally, chatting, laughing, celebrating, and eating cake. Robin however, seemed distant, and off. Robin usually rarely left Wallys side on his birthday and vice versa, but today it seemed Robin was... avoiding him. Wally was getting concerned. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset Dick somehow? Was his best pal just having an off day? Wally shook it off and let Robins weird behaviour slide for about an hour or two. Then his anxiety and concern consumed him and he stood up and pulled robin aside. Wally lightly grabbed Dicks arm and softly tugged him away from the group a little bit. 

"Rob, you ok, man? You seem off. Are you feeling alright? I can run you home." Wally asked and suggested, an expression of worry and concern on his face. Robin took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Wally I... I need to talk to you. Come here." Robin pulled Wally aside and beckoned him to follow down a hallway so they weren't so close to the team. Robin didn't want anyone besides Wally to hear what he had to say. 

"Rob, your scaring me. Are you alright?" Wally asked, the look in his eyes pleading for an answer. If his best friend wasn't ok he wanted to help them get better, but Wally couldn't help if he didn't know what was wrong with Dick. 

"I can't take it anymore..." Dick muttered. The worried look on Wallys face was replaced with confusion as he stared at his friend that had their back to him. 

"Take what? What are you taking about? Dick are you alright?" Wally asked, putting a hand on the younger teens shoulders. Dick shrugged the hand off and took a step forward, away from Wally. 

"You really don't see the pain. Do you?" Dick mumbled sadly. 

"Pain? Are you hurt? What happened?" Wally was scared. He didn't know what to do and he was scared about Dick, and he wasn't getting a straight answer out of the young ebony to figure out what was wrong. Wally placed a consoling hand on the little birds shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m hurting! A lot!” Dick hadn’t realized he raised his voice. 

"Dick-" Wally began but was cut off by Dick turning around harshly and using the back of his hand to brush Wallys off his shoulder. 

"God your so blind sometimes Wallace!" Dick whimpered, tearing the black sunglasses off his face to reveal the pain and tears in his dark blue eyes. Wally knew something was most defiantly wrong now. Dick had called Wally by his full name. He never does that. The two fought for close to an hour, Wallys end of the argument being more concern, confusion and care, whereas Dicks side was more defensive and talking about something Wally didn't understand. 

"Your so blind! I can't believe you haven't noticed!" 

"I thought I was being so obvious!" 

"God your an idiot! It hurts that you can't tell!" 

"It hurts to walk into the cave and see it every god damn day, Wally!" What on earth was Dick talking about? Wally was confused, hurt, and worried. He didn't get it. He didn't understand what Dick was talking about and he couldn't get a straight answer out of the bird no matter how hard he tried. 

"Dick! Just stop being such a dick about this and tell me what's wrong! I'm confused, and worried! I don't understand what's wrong and I want to help you!” Wally shouted, making the young ravenette haired boy stand stiff and go pale. 

"Dick?" Wally took a step closer. That's when Robin snapped. 

"I was in love with you ok! And you didn't love me back! I loved you but-" Wally understood everything now. Now he got it. He cut Robin off with a kiss, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. The younger almost instantly melted into it. They parted for air after a few seconds, both boys dawning sheepish expressions. 

"I.... now I'm confused. I-i-I thought you liked M'ghan?" Dick stuttered. 

"I only pretended to like her. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same, I figured it'd be easier to just play straight and act like I was interested M'ghan and it'd keep things less awkward between the two of us." Wally confessed. 

"Heh. Guess I was being too obvious to be the right kind of obvious. I'm starting to feel the aster again. Come on patrol with me tonight?" Dick asked, making his best puppy eyes. 

"Gasp! Our first date? Hahah. Of course I will. Who would I be to crash the mode like that? I'll meet you at eight, then, Babe?" Wally asked, winking at the end. 

"Call me babe again and I'll hit you." Dick laughed. 

"But yeah. Meet me on the rooftop of Fox's donuts at Eight and then we can start patrol together." Dick smiled. 

"Sounds good! See you then, handsome." Wally sped out of the room, leaving Dick calling his name in frustration followed by a laugh. Dick pulled out his phone, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He found it hard to believe what just happened. He finally got with the boy of his dreams. Wally loved him back. Wally loved him. 

’Dickie: Happy b-day btw, wallz' 

'Wallman: thx bb bird.' 

'Dickie: call me that again and I'll slap you when we meet tonight. 

’Wallman: haha gotta catch me first babe. 

'Dickie: sure you wanna say that to the one person alive who's actually capable of tripping you with ease?' 

'Wallman: ... 

’Wallman: yeah no your right. See you tonight. Ttyl. Love you.' 

'Dickie: I just hope we won't end up fighting like an old married couple one day haha. Ttyl, love you too.' Dick chuckled and stuffed his phone away in his pocket and headed for the Zetatubes. It had taken months for Bruce to get Dick to come out as gay but Bruce couldn't be prouder of his son, and Dick knew it. Once Bruce had deducted that Dick had a crush on Wally, Bruce constantly nagged him in a joking manner about finally asking the speedster out. Bruce was gonna be so happy when Dick told him he and Wally were finally together. Dick was about to walk through the Zetatubes when he froze as a realization struck him. They were dating. Right? Dick wanted to be sure and his paranoia and Anxiety got the best of him so he pulled out his phone again. Dick was taken to a doctor and diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety about a month after he'd moved in with Bruce. 

'Dickie: Hey, just to be sure since we never clarified before you left. We are dating. Right?' 

'Wallman: of course dude. I thought I made that obvious. Yes. I am your boyfriend and you are mine. Unless you don't want to be in a relationship?' 

'Dickie: no dude I do. I was just unsure and wanted to get clarification before I told Bruce or Alfred. You know, just my anxiety getting the better of me haha, ttyl, love you. 

'Wallman: heh. Ily2 bro. See u 2night.' 

'Dickie: it's so cute when you use abbreviations like that. L8er babe.' 

'Wallman: oh so your aloud to call me babe but I can't call you that?' 

'Dick: precisely. Lmao' 

'Wallman: lol, bai. c u 2night' 

'Dickie: bye' 

Dick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a sigh of relief and walked through the Zetatubes, heading to the batcave. He couldn't wait to tell Bruce. 

Later that night at dinner Bruce could tell there was something on his child's mind. 

"Alright, what is it Dick?" Bruce asked, grabbing the attention of the small thirteen year old across the table from him. Dick gave his guardian a confused look. 

"There's something on your mind that you want to say to me, I can tell. what is it?" Bruce pointed out the would be obvious. 

"Uhm. You know you you've been nagging me about asking Wally out for basically months now? Well Uhm. I was thinking about doing it today during the party, but the thought of it made me nervous so I was an anxious wreck the whole party until Wally pulled me aside. I led him down the hall, and we had a little argument that eventually ended up with me finally telling him how I felt. And Uhm. We're dating now. So. Yeah.. hehe." Dick chuckled awkwardly. The widest smile made its way onto Bruce's face and if it weren't for the fact that he were Batman and had trained to contain his emotions he would've been shaking with excitement. 

"Congratulations, Dick. I'm so happy for you. You two deserve each other. Things will work out, I know it." Bruce smiled fondly. His little boy was growing up. If only the two knew what would happen later that night. 

At eight PM Wally and Dick met on the Rooftop of fox's donuts as promised. 

"You ready, Wallz?" Dick asked, smiling as he adjusted his gloves and utility belt. 

"Babe, I was born ready." Wally mused. They both laughed and Dick shook his head. 

"Sure you were, Kid Mouth." Robin teased as they leapt into action. They had fun on patrol. They loved doing it together and it was so much more fun when it was the two of them. 

Everything was fine until they were tying to stop a drug deal. They were doing good, taking out the bad guys having each other's back, until someone they hadn't known was there came out from the shadows and pulled a gun on Wally. Then things went south. Wally had his attention on another drug dealer when the one from the shadows stepped out and aimed the gun at his back. Robin took note and sprung into action, shoving Wally out of the way and taking the bullet himself. 

"Robin!" Wally yelled as he sped over to his best friends side, knocking out the bad-guys that started surrounding the injured bird. Wally checked his boyfriends pulse and was relieved when he felt the faint but steady heartbeat underneath his fingers. Wally still couldn’t help the tear that slipped from his eye as he shifted the unconscious bird to apply pressure to the bullet wound to halt the bleeding as best he could. He pressed two shaking and bloody fingers to the communicator in his ear to radio Batman. 

“Batman. It’s Kid Flash. I was patrolling with Robin and things went sideways... he’s hurt. Bad. You need to get here stat. I can’t risk moving him on my own.” Wally said, his voice high, shaky and uneven. 

“I’m on my way.” The Dark Knight sounded casual and nonchalant, though Wally knew better than to believe the bat was unconcerned about his son. 

After a few long hours of surgery and getting Dick stable, Dick was finally sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed in the batcaves infirmary, Wally sitting silently next to him. 

“Wally? Are you alright?” Bruce asked as he turned to face the young redheaded teenager. 

“I’m just worried about him...” Wally said quietly, squeezing his little birds hand tightly as to assure the young Ebony he was not alone. 

“It’s ok. He’ll be alright. I understand why your worried. Dick told me during supper. I’m happy for you two. He’ll be alright, I promise.” Bruce reassured, placing a hand on the redheads shoulder to comfort him. Wally started shaking as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“You don’t understand. This is all my fault. This happened because of me.” Wally mumbled. 

“What? Wally what are you saying? Why would you think that?” Bruce asked, concern for his other child by default filling his eyes and expression. 

“It should’ve been me. Hell, it was supposed to be me. And it damn well should’ve been.” Wally seethed through clenched teeth as he shook violently and tears made their way down his face. 

“Wally don’t say that. Dick would only blame himself for not being fast enough to get to you in time. I’m sure he had all intentions of dodging the bullet, but there wasn’t enough time. You and I both know Dick would’ve only found a way to guilt trip himself if it had been you that got hurt instead.” Bruce caressed Wallys shoulder with his thumb comfortingly as he spoke. 

“*sigh*...You’re right. Sorry. I-I’m just worried about him. I care about him so much and I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Wally whimpered, pressing a kiss to Dicks knuckles and pressing his forehead against them. 

Four hours. That was how long Wally sat there waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. He began to worry that Dick would never open his eyes. Then he heard a soft groan from the young teen and all the hope returned to his face as Dick opened his midnight sky blue eyes. 

“Dick! Oh thank god, I was so worried.” Wally instantly hugged the younger boy, and Dick, being the touch starved cuddle bug that he was, pulled Wally into the bed with him on instinct. 

“How’re you feeling?” Wally asked softly, carting his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

“Like I’ve been drugged with pain medication.” Dick grumbled, unamused. Wally just chuckled lightly and let Dick snuggle into him. 

Bruce, who was completely unfazed by the affection between the two boys, walked in, smiled, and sat down on the other side of his son, placing a hand on Dicks shoulder. 

“Would you like to stay the night, Wally? I can inform your uncle Barry and then he can talk to your mom and Dad and get things arranged.” Bruce offered kindly, rubbing Dicks shoulder. 

“Yes, I’d like that. Thank you, Bruce.” Wally gave Bruce a smile and a look of great thanks, before Bruce got up and walked out of the room. 

“Maybe for our next date we do something a little more cliche and go to a coffee shop or actually stay and eat donuts at Fox’s, kay?” Wally mused playfully, making both boys laugh, as Alfred walked in with cookies and movies. 

“So yeah, how about no more patrol dates from now on, and no more getting shot on our dates?” Wally joked. 

“But hey, I think we should win a price for worlds weirdest and craziest first date.” Dick chuckled. 

The boys didn’t even have to acknowledge that they were so perfect together to know they’d have a good rest of their lives. They loved one another and that was all that mattered, because truthfully, the best birthday gift Wally got, was the love of his life, Dick Grayson.


End file.
